Kisame niisan!
by Kik-Zanuff
Summary: Una niña azul puede cambiar la vida de dos criminales de clase S... ¿Puedes imaginar a Orochimaru y a Itachi bailando semi desnudos borrachos Aserejé? Para lo más idiota, Click aki XD. Leve KisaIta. CAPITULO 9 YA SUBIDO.
1. Barritas de Merluza

**Kisame nii-san!**

**Notas del autor**:mi primer Fic, no seáis malos con migo… este fic contiene shonen-ai/yaoi entre Itachi/Kisame y probablemente algunos cuantos personajes más de Naruto. De vez en cuando me refiero a Itachi como "comadreja" (Itachi significa comadreja en japonés). Si, estoy loca, lo sé, y no me pregunten que como es que viven juntos (y donde) siendo asesinos y la pesca por que no os voy a responder, esto es puro ocio, del vivo y del weno. Hala, a disfrutar nn

Itachi y Kisame no son míos TT-TT ya quisiera, así que nada de derechos reservados ni porras, vale?

**Capitulo 1**- Barritas de Merluza.

"Ita-chaaan!... despierta.. Ita-chaaan…. ITACHI!" – Dijo kisame antes de darle un sartenazo a Itachi

"… QUE HACES"– dijo itachi dando un brinco hasta la otra esquina de la cama cubriéndose con la manta…

"Uf, menos mal que te has despertado, hay que ver cómo duermes¿Tan cansado te dejé anoche?" – dándole un besito en la mejilla -"Ju ju ju… se que no es fácil seguir mi ritmo, pero si no podías me lo debiste de haberlo dicho ita-chan…"

"no me llames así" – apartándoselo de encima sonrojado.

"Ains pero qué mono estas cuando te sonrojas…." – acercándose a la cara de Itachi… muy cerca, y le susurró al oído – "Combina perfectamente con tus ojos, Ita-chan…"

"…. QUE ME DEJES!"

"Qué moooono! Venga, espabila y vístete rápido que se te enfriará tu desayuno, entendido?"– dijo el hombre azul acercándose a la puerta de la amplia habitación de ambos.

La pieza era bastante grande, con cortinas negras con nubes rojas decorando las ventanas, una alfombra de una nube roja en el centro de todo, al fondo, una especie de "tocador" y encima suyo, un rimel de ojos y unos cuantos pintauñas púrpura. La cama era redonda, matrimonial, bastante grande con un par de muebles de noche al lado de cada extremo, y en uno de ellos, una lámpara de lava. Sin duda alguna, una habitación muy moderna y con estilo.

Itachi se puso de pie en calzoncillos, se puso un albornoz negro con nubes rojas (para no variar) y unas zapatillas de andar en casa (a juego, por supuesto), se miró ante el espejo del tocador y se limpió un poco la cara (el rimel se le había corrido un poco), se quitó una goma de sus pelos despeinados de loco de los pueblos, y tomando asiento prosiguió a peinarse un poco… al terminar de acicalarse, la comadreja fue al comedor, donde estaba Kisame leyendo (o intentando leer) un periódico al revés… En la mesa habían dos platos, uno con un par de huevos fritos, beicon, una manzana, y zumo de naranja. En el otro, una ensalada, un zumo de soja y un café.

"Sigo sin creer que seas vegetariano, Kisame" – tomando asiento -"Un hombre tiburón... no se, da el aspecto de comer carne cruda de pescados... o algo así…"

"Que sádico que eres Ita-chan… yo sólo como peces de colores en ocasiones especiales... son los mas apetitosos, bautizos, bodas, comuniones, cumpleaños, año nuevo… tu sabes"

"¿Y tu celebras esas gilipolleces?"

"Poj claro hombre… no me discrimines por ser azul ;;"

"No lo hago, a mi me da igual lo que comas o no… aunque si tanto te gustan podríamos comerlos más a menudo"

"Qué dices hombre… si hacemos eso pronto se extinguirán y las futuras generaciones de gente-tiburón no podrán disfrutarlas"

"uhum..¿qué futuras generaciones?" – empezando a comer

"Pues coño... los demás… no eres el único que tiene familia y hermanos ;;"

"aha…"

La mañana pasó, y ambos salieron a pasear a Sasuke (el perro de Itachi) acompañados de Hanna, la pequeña gatita de Kisame que siempre llevaba dentro de su abrigo. Luego regresaron para comer "barritas de merluza de soja". Después, fueron a asesinar a unos cuantos encargos menores, y de regreso a hacer la compra. Se les había pasado la tarde muy rápido, como casi todos los días. La tarde estaba a punto de finalizar, y ambos regresaron a su peculiar casa entre un cielo multicolor.

Al llegar, vieron que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta…

"Oye, tu no la dejaste abierta... no?" – dijo la comadreja en voz baja mirando la puerta.

"El que cerró fuiste tu… a mi no me mires…" – dijo el hombre azul poniéndose detrás de la comadreja -"Ohh, protégeme Ita-chan!"

"Tsk…"

Itachi empujó un poco la puerta, abriéndola con precaución. Todo estaba oscuro y no se divisaba nada…metió la mano en la casa y encendió la luz… Todo se veía normal, no había nada distinto.

Los dos Akatsukis entraron en casa, pasando por el comedor, vieron una silla azul (de Kisame) y una silla roja (de Itachi) rota.

"… alguien se ha sentado en mi silla…"

"En la mía nop "

Avanzaron con cautela por la oscura casa, y llegaron al salón. Ahí vieron un sofá grande, negro con nubes rojas (como no), un sofá individual azul y un sofá individual rojo, hundido.

"Alguien se ha sentado en mi sofá…"

"En el mío nooop"

Prosiguieron, y finalmente llegaron al dormitorio. La comadreja encendió la luz, y vieron en la cama, un pequeño bulto entre las sábanas…

"ALGUIEN ESTA DURMIENDO EN** MI** LADO DE LA CAMA"

"Cht, calla que se despierta… nn"

"No seas gili… u..."- dijo Itachi dándole una colleja. Se acercó hacia la cama junto al hombre azul, lentamente, y con su mano temblorosa quitó las cobijas de la cama…

En la cama, estaba durmiendo plácidamente una pequeña niña (más o menos de 8 años) con el cabello largo y azul, tenía la piel azul, y una especie de "aberturas" en las mejillas. Vestía un vestido por las rodillas de color rosa y tenía los dientes afilados. . .


	2. Hamburguesas y patatas

**Notas del Autor**: He aki el capitulo 2 wi wi, llevaba ya no se cuanto tiempo intentandolo subir XD en fin, no entiendo porqué me salen tan largos, lo siento de verdad! intentaré para el proximo fic hacer los capitulos más cortos, mientras tanto pienso terminar este de manera uniforme, lo siento!

Ara de nuevo decir que ni Kisame ni Itachi son propiedad mia TT-TT y la pesca, asi ke na de derechos reservaos ni na.

**Capitulo 2** – Hamburguesas y patatas.

Les hubiera sorprendido menos haber encontrado un cadáver, o una bomba, o algo parecido, pero una niña (y encima con esas pintas) en la cama de 2 asesinos de clase S sin duda era algo extraño.

Ya había oscurecido, y decidieron que lo mejor era dejarla dormir, para Itachi hubiera sido más fácil matarla de una vez y quitarse un problema de encima, pero por las pintas que tenía y la simple curiosidad lo impidieron. Además, aunque no lo pareciese, Kisame tenía de vez en cuando unos aires maternales que le negarían a Itachi la idea.

A la mañana siguiente, la comadreja intentaba disimular su estado de "estoy hasta el cño de todo esto, yo me quiero ir a dormir" con un cigarrillo, mientras esperaba una explicación de parte del hombre azul. Por su parte, Kisame estaba a su bola con cara de pescadito en el agua mientras comía una magdalena junto a Itachi en el sofá del salón.

"Qué cosa más rara, no, Ita-chan?" – Dijo Kisame sin recibir respuesta alguna –"… etto… ¿de dónde crees que habrá salido?"

"Y yo que sé…" –dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo y retirándose el pelo de la cara –"Eso es cosa tuya, a mi no me metas"

"¿Cosa mía? Pero que estas diciendo Ita-chan, yo estoy tan confundido como tú." –sin recibir respuesta de nuevo. –"Oye, que de verdad, yo no la conozco ni sé nada de esto"

"¿Y te voy a creer? Si sois como dos gotas de agua"- dejando el cigarrillo de lado -"Kisame… ¿tu no habrás tenido por ahí una hija ilegítima en alguna de tus trasteadas? No se yo, siempre pensé que tenías pintas de pervertido, encima con tu espadita…"

"Yo no he violado a ninguna muchacha NUNCA"

"Ya, ya… ¿entonces cómo explicas esto?"

"¡Y yo que sé¿Por qué tengo que saberlo yo?"

"Por que hay una niña tiburón en nuestra cama desde las 12 y media de la noche y ya es la 1 y cuarto de la tarde, por eso"

"Oye tío, sabes que?..." –Kisame se detuvo y miró hacia abajo suya, estaba la misma niña de antes, prendada de su pierna. Kisame miró a Itachi con cara de "¿Qué hago?", Itachi le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y se cruzó de brazos.

"Etto… tu, niña…" –Dijo el hombre azul poniéndose en cuclillas –"¿Quién eres?"

La pequeña niña se separó del hombre azul. Se frotó uno de sus ojos color rubí e hizo una reverencia hacia los dos hombres.

"Yo… yo… lo siento… cuando llegué estaba muy cansada y me dormí sin darme cuenta… Me llamo Kisa Hoshigaki… e... encantada…"

"Kisa… Hoshigaki?"

"No si al final va a resultar que sí tienes una hija y todo"

"¿Eh¿Hija¿Yo? Ah, no no, perdón, yo sólo soy su hermana…"

"¿Tenías una hermana y nunca me lo dijiste?"

"Y… y yo que sé coño! Me fui de casa hace ya tropocientos mil años, mis padres pudieron haberlo intentado de nuevo… a ver... ehm… Kisa¿pero tu por qué has venido?"

"No tengo ningún otro sitio a dónde ir"

"Y dónde vivías antes...?"– Dijo la comadreja cruzándose de piernas

"Vivía con papá y mamá .. pero les mataron¡Así que me he venido a vivir con tigo Kisame nii-san!" – dijo la pequeña niña dando un salto hacia el hombre azul que tenía cara como de embobado –"Sabia que tenía un hermano mayor pero me dijeron que no lo viera porque era un... asesino de clase S... pero no sé lo que significa... es... de clase súper? Sangrienta? Solitaria? Sincomentarios?"

"Niña si tienes otro sitio mejor a donde ir, vete" –dijo Itachi sin siquiera mirar a los dos hermanos.

"Pero yo quiero estar con Kisame nii-san ò0o"

"Tu misma"

"AHHH QUE MO-NA-DA! Has oído, Ita-chan? Tengo una hermana pequeña y se parece mucho a mii O ! encima es MO-NI-SI-MA"- dijo el hombre azul, todo entusiasmado abrazando a la pequeña niña azulada-"Y a ti Kisa¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy?"

"HAMBURGUESA DE PEEEEZ!"

"No no, Kisa, eso no esta bieeen, los peces son amigos, no comiiida"

"Pero yo quiero hamburguesas ;O;"

"Venga, por hoy vale... te haré unas ricas hamburguesas..." – Retirándose a hacerle unas hamburguesas vegetarianas, tarareando fighting dreamers hacia la cocina...

Kisa se acercó a la comadreja de pasitos en pasitos, y se sentó a su lado, donde estaba anteriormente Kisame.

"Oye… y tu... quién eres? Eres la novia de mi hermano... o algo asi?" – con cara de ingenuidad

"?COMO QUE NOVIA! Oye niña, me estás vacilando?"

"Ah… pe.. perdón... no me grites lo siento si no eres su novia lo entiendo no era mi intención molestar sólo era una pregunta... es que como eres muy guapa y dormís juntos no se... perdón "

"?COMO QUE GUAPA! Oye... tu estás ciega o que¿qué no ves claramente que soy un hombre!"

".. ... es que... como te maquillas... y tienes el pelo tan largo y tan bonito... y esas pestañas... no sé... pensé que eras una chica... lo... lo siento!"

"Pero bueno... tu quien te crees que e..."

"A COMEER! ITA-CHAAN TRAE UNA SILLA MAS POR FAVOR! 3" – Kisame dijo desde la cocina llevando los platos y la comida al comedor.

"Siii Kisame nii-saan!" – dijo Kisa mientras iba al comedor dando saltitos

"..."


	3. Turrón y Sopa de Aleta de Tiburón

**- Capitulo 3: Turrónes y Sopa de Aleta de Tiburón. **_(no suena muy apetecible) _

Notas del autor: wi wi! Perdón por no actualizar en tantísimo tiempo, el DeviantArt me chupa vida y aun tengo que escanear muchos dibujos nuevos (¡hay algunos de Kisame/Itachi! Estad atentos :D). Ahora mismo estoy en México asi que quizá la inspiración me viene mejor (vacaciones n n), porque de verdad que la inspiración viene por donde se le da la gana….

Este capítulo será mas corto que los demás, solo era para mantener un poco 'viva' la idea del fan fic y para mostrar un poco la situación¡Ahora si prometo actualizar más seguido!

Una vez después de haber comido, Kisame y Kisa se pusieron (como buenos hermanos) a ver un álbum de fotos juntos junto a la chimenea. De fondo se escucha una canción de Ferrero Rocher o de las típicas de las canciones de anuncios de Turrones (vuelve vuelve a caasaaa por navidaaad)… Todo esto junto, mas las "risitas" extrañas que soltaban los dos hermanos, formaban un ambiente asfixiante para Itachi.

"Oh Kisa¿Y qué paso con el tío Hiroshi?

"Murió hace un par de años… un arpón atravesó su aleta derecha, lo subieron a un barco, le quitaron las aletas y lo tiraron de nuevo al mar…. Murió a los pocos días y tía Misae murió también al mes siguiente por intoxicación del cuerpo de tío Hiroshi"

"Vaya…."

Y asi paso una semana, la niña tirando del pelo a Itachi, la niña cogiendo las barbies/sasukes vudú viejas de Itachi, poniéndose la ropa de Drag Queen de Itachi (es broma, Itachi no tiene ropa de Drag Queen… que yo sepa)…. Al séptimo día, Itachi y Kisame estaban en la cama, sin hacer nada por supuesto.

"Kisame…"

"¿Qué pasa Ita-chan?"

"Respeto que tengas una hermana… respeto que se quede a vivir con nosotros… soporto que se ponga mi pintauñas, que juegue con mi rimel, que se coma mis gomas del pelo, que juegue con mis muñecos de la infancia, que se monte encima de Sasuke (el perro)…(Kik: ok, suena muy mal)"

"Oye, hablando de Sasuke (el perro), no he visto a Hanna desde hace ya su tiempo…"

"Se habrá escapado, qué pena, bueno, como decía, que se ponga mi ropa, que rompa nuestras lámparas de lava, que se ponga a dar saltos como tonta en la cama redonda…." – se detuvo un momento, tomo un respiro de paciencia, y siguió… - "Pero que duerma con nosotros porque le da miedo dormir sola teniendo ese aspecto tan … azul, no creo que nadie la rapte, los monstruos de debajo de la cama se asustarían mas de ella que al revés, y que por culpa de eso no hagamos 'nada' es que ya me saca un poco de mis casillas…." –no recibió respuesta – "¿Kisame…..?... ¡Kisame!"

"¿Eh? Ah perdona, me quedé dormido¿puedes repetirlo?"

"…."

"Una frase muy típica de ti Ita-chan… anda, duérmete ya…" – Kisame le dio un besito en la mejilla a Itachi, tapó un poco a Kisa, se dio la vuelta y extendió el brazo para apagar la lámpara de noche – "Ah, una cosa, mañana tenemos que ir a Konoha"

"¿Y porqué a Konoha?"

"Es la villa que nos queda más cerca, además, habrá que inscribir a Kisa en la escuela de ninjas, no crees?"

"…. No creo que la admitan"

"¿Porqué no?"

"Porque es AZUL, Kisame"

"¿Crees que son así de racistas?"

"Me refiero a que la van a reconocer inmediatamente como tu hermana, si no es como tu hija ilegítima, claro"

"¿Y? ella no tiene porqué ser criminal como nosotros"

"Somos exiliados, Kisame, buscados, si nos ven por ahí, nos 'intentarán' matar"

"Por favor Itachi, si ahí vamos todas las semanas a hacer la compra, tu vas cada mes a tu manicura, visitas de vez en cuando a tu hermano y no vuelves hasta el dia siguiente _no quiero imaginarme lo que harás con el_, las fangirls nos echan fotos, una vez fuimos a un programa de televisión que nos invito tu hermano… cómo se llamaba… ah si, 'El diario de Tsunade' si si me acuerdo…. y pocas veces nos intentan matar porque como saben que son tan débiles no podrán hacer nada"

"… yo hago lo mismo con mi hermano que con tigo desde hace una semana… 'NADA'"

"Si tienen a esa Hanabi Hyuuga en la escuela, que mira que te diga, no hay quien la aguante, yo creo que aceptarán a ella"

"La llevarás tú, pero yo me quedo."

"Como tú quieras, buenas noches, Itachi-san"

Luz apagada.

Yasta¿A que fue corto? n nU Gracias a todo el mundo por sus reviews¡Os adoro! kiss kiss kiss

Zerohuey: No te preocupes, ya incluiré SasuNaru, que es un clásico, pero lo del lemon me lo pienso, no es que no quiera XD si me encanta, pero es que soy un asco escribiendo lemon uu gracias por comentar!

Destral: es mio y te callas XP

Hanami: XDD si eso suele pasar muchas veces, pero mírame a mi, antes tenia que leer los fan fics en el cyber, o babeaba todo y se inundaba o sencillamente me reia como degenerade.

KurenaiYuuhi: Wo wo muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste n n, lo seguiré, tarde pero lo estoy haciendo XD

Guety: Kisa es una monada? Mira que intenté dibujarla, pero es que por más grandes que le pongas los ojos al dibujo, una niña tiburón seguirá teniendo dientes afilados, agallas, y seguirá siendo azul, además con los ojos rojos… pues da jiñe XD gracias por comentar n n

Kao-chan: FANS DE KISAITA VENID A MI! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ejem ejem, me alegro que te guste! Si te gusta el KisaIta no te olvides de pasarte por mi DeviantArt! Tengo links de páginas llenas de fan arts de KisaIta n n

Kao-chan: (por segunda vez xD) Como HoroHoro! xDDDDDDDD! MUY BUENO! XDD

TeMaRi BLaCk: Mega indirecta que quieres que meta a Temari, no? XD pues mira si eso me la pienso y pongo en un capi a Gaara y no más XD aunque en quien estaba pensando en meter bastante es a Sasuke y a Deidara n n

Lalaith-chan: Perdón por haber demorado tanto! Xx en serio, prometo actualizar más seguido…. Me quitas un peso de encima diciéndome que no te parecen largos! Gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te guste.

R.Kirita: Lo del lemon ya os lo he dicho XD este fic no quiero que tenga lemon, si eso hago capítulos especiales para los fans del KisaIta! Mwahahaha KisaIta to pawa! X3… me alegro que te hayas fijado en lo de los risitos de oro XD y por lo que veo, lo del perro Sasuke tiene potencia, asi que ya he pensado algo para ponerlo mas, gracias por comentar!

O.L.Yuki: PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDOOON! PROMETO NO DEMORAR TANTO EN LAS ACTUALIZACIONEEES!

LeoBlackLe-fay: Te parece currado? Wooo que ilu! - via llorar! Snif, muchisimas gracias por comentar!

Kiba: Ok ahora mismo te mando el mail, que mas quieres? Una limonada, señor/a Kiba? XD gracias por comentar n n

Anngi: lo de los ojos rojos en un principio era para que diera mas yuyo, pero me has dado una idea ;) mwahahahahaaa …. Por cierto, si la mataba, no habria fic, Itachi estara rarisimo en mi fic, es muy subreal, no te quejes y lee mas XP XD


	4. Sopa de Espinacas

**Capítulo 4 – Sopa de espinacas**

Notas del Autor: Ayer fui a un a fiesta de 15ª años y pusieron una música que daba risa, así que tenía que escribirlo XD no se si podré llegar a escribirlo en este capítulo, pero al menos lo intentaré, no quiero sobrepasar las 3 paginas y media por capítulo (jajaja aunque al final lo hice ;D)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- "Nii-san, ¿A dónde vamos?" – preguntó Kisa cogiéndole el brazo a su hermano mayor, mientras Itachi cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Los tres se dirigirían a Konoha, villa de nacimiento de Itachi y zona donde hacer la compra y lugar donde inscribirían a Kisa para un entrenamiento ninja.

- "A Konoha, a inscribirte en la escuela de ninjas"

- "¡Pero yo me divierto mucho en casa con Itachi-kun!"

- "Te divertirás tu con mis potajes, niña…."

- "Deja de quejarte y vámonos Kisa, ya verás como te diviertes mucho, a lo mejor y haces amigos"

- "Si… Haz amigos… hazles pensar que les quieres, hazles sentir en el paraíso… pero entonces, cuando menos se lo esperen, atácales a sangre fría, menos al que mas estima te tenga, hazte fuerte, y sigue viva, y el se hará fuerte también… entonces cuando vuelva a encontrarte, estará lleno de de sed de venganza e ira, lleno de poder…. Y será un combate digno de morir en él…" – Dijo la comadreja, asomándose en en buzón de cartas….

- "Nii-san, Itachi-kun me da miedo... ;o;"

- "¿Tenemos algo, Ita-chan?"

- "Deja veo… hmm... demandas… demandas… demandas…. ¡Oh, publicidad de Garnier!" – guardando el sobre en un bosillo dentro del abrigo - "hmmm... mas demandas…. fangirls, fan girls, '_Cásate con migo, Itachi-sama!_'… Una tarjeta que pone '_se lo que hicisteis el verano pasado_'….." – empezando a caminar.

- "Uh… ¿Qué hicimos el verano pasado?" – con Kisa montada en sus hombros

- "Ja, dirás qué no hicimos XD pero da igual… Anda, un mensaje de los Akatsuki…. "

Itachi cogió el papel enroscado en forma de pergamino, le quitó una pegatina de nube roja que tenia por sello, y la carta ponía:

_'Muy buenas, parejita, estáis invitados a la fiesta de verano-otoño de Akatsuki, como todos los años, no es que nos caigáis precisamente bien (lo digo por ti, Uchiha) pero esto es una invitación de compromiso, hoy por la noche, llegad a la hora que queráis, no os esperaremos de todas formas.'_

- "… es normal, a la mitad del verano, siempre hacen fiestas…"

- "Iremos, ¿Verdad?"

- "No podemos, Ita-chan, Kisa no se puede quedar sola en casa…"

- "Insisto que nadie se la va a comer…."

- "Es demasiado pequeña"

- "Kisame, vamos porque yo lo digo, le pedimos a Deidara que la cuide y punto"

- "Esa rubia de bote no me inspira mucha confianza…."

- "Es ella u Orochigay y Kaputo, ¿Qué prefieres?"

- "… Deidara está bien…."

- "Nii-san…. ¿Quién es Deidara?"

- "Es una compañera Akatsuki nuestra, cuidara de ti esta noche, ¿Ok? Nosotros dos iremos a una, ehem, _reunión de trabajo_…. ¿De acuerdo?"

Y así, la comadreja y los dos hermanos llegaron a Konoha, y efectivamente, como dijo Kisame, nadie les decía nada, incluso algunos les saludaban (nótese el pescadero del supersol, la señora de la fruta, la señorita de la manicura, una dependienta de Bershka, la mesera del restaurante donde comen dangos muy a menudo….) y estos les respondían, como si nada.

Llegaron a la escuela de ninjas, donde estaban en la puerta unos cuantos younins y senseis hablando y otros haciendo yaoi, cada uno por su parte. Entre ellos, se distinguían Kakashi e Iruka, que al ver a estos 3, se acercaron a ellos.

- "Vosotros, ¿qué quereis?"

- "¡Kakashi, Iruka, cuánto tiempo!" – dijo el hombre azul dándoles un abrazo a ambos.

- "…. No sabes fingir alegría de vernos, Hoshigaki."

- "Te dije que no funcionaría, Kisame"

- "Bah, al menos lo intenté…."

- "Ohh… pero que niña más mona, no sabia que tuvieses hijos, Hoshigaki, pensé que eras gay."

- "Y lo soy n.n"

- "Hola pequeña, yo me llamo Iruka" – poniendose de cuclillas – "¿Venias a inscribirte a nuestra escuela de ninjas de konoha? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

- "… 6…." – poniéndose detrás de su hermano mayor.

- "Hmm… a pesar de ser la hija de un ninja de clase-S altamente buscado y peligroso la podemos aceptar si eso es a lo que venís, esta empezando a haber una gran falta de jóvenes dispuestos a ser ninjas, además de que cada vez hay menos nacimientos por el incremento del yaoi/yuri en nuestra villa…. También causado por la escasez de niñas…."

- "No nos importa, donde tenemos que firmar y calla"

- "Esta bien n.n la aceptaremos, aunque eso implique un gran peligro a nuestras clases…."

Iruka sacó un pergamino nadie sabe de donde con una especie de ficha de inscripción, rellenando lo típico de nombre, fecha de nacimiento, pasado criminalístico, DNI, especialidades, talentos, tamaño de pecho, medidas…..

Una vez rellenado todo, Kisame, Itachi y Kisa se retiraron despidiéndose (aha) de Kakashi e Iruka.

- "Qué niña mas mona, no, Kakashi?"

- "Era demasiado azul…. Y tenia los ojos muy rojos, pero bueno, mona era, ehehe…"

- "Ahora que lo dices… esa niña se parece tanto a Kisame como a Itachi…"

Volviendo a los otros 3, llegaron a la casa provisional de Gaara y compañía, no tocaron la puerta, directamente la abrieron. Al abrirla, vieron a Kankuro haciendo warreria y media con su marioneta, este parece no haberse percatado de la entrada de la comadreja y el hombre azul, y estos pensaron que sería mejor así, Kisame le tapó los ojos a su hermana y subieron por las escaleras.

Al subir, vieron un pasillo muy largo, con 4 puertas y un par de ventanas, los Akatsuki empezaron a avanzar, un cuadro decoraba una pared vacía, habían 4 fotos en el cuadro, en una de ellas, se distinguía un señor con el pelo rojizo-moreno abrazado de una mujer rubia, en otra, se veían dos chicas (¿?) rubias, gemelas para ser precisos, una de ellas vestía con un delantal, y la otra un especie de vestido de mantas. En otra foto, se veía la chica del delantal, con el hombre pelirrojo-moreno, y con ellos, 3 niños pequeños, una pequeña niña con 4 coletas rubias era cargada por el hombre, junto con un chiquillo con pelo marrón, por otra parte, la chica del delantal cargaba a un niño pelirrojo en sus brazos (parece el mas pequeño de los 3), con una expresión extraña en la cara. En la cuarta foto se veía a la chica del delantal con Gaara de pequeño, pero la cara de la chica estaba tachada y ponía al lado con rotulador: "vete a la mierda :P"

Se detuvieron en la segunda puerta, que ponía un cartel con: _'Habitación de Temari, prohibida la entrada a los chicos, a salvo de que tengan dos pendientes y una coleta mal hecha ;)' _

- "Ita-chan, creo que tu puedes entrar"

- "No tengo pendientes"

- "Lo decía por lo otro xD"

- "Vete a la mierda" – La comadreja abrió la puerta, era una habitación rosa, con un abanico gigantesco decorando casi una pared entera, una cama con fundas rosas llena de peluches de ciervos, una alfombra con forma de corazón, un tocador, y todo lo demás que tiene la habitación de una chica Yoli. 

En la cama, estaban dos chicas rubias, una con cuatro coletas, y la otra con una coleta alta y el flequillo tapándole media cara, ambas comiendo chicle y leyendo revistas _'Bravo por ti'_.

- "Hey Uchiha, ¿Qué no leíste el cartel? Por más que parezcas una chica y seas gay no puedes entrar"

- "Creeme que no tengo la más mínima intención de volver a entrar a tu habitación, vengo por ella. "

- "¡¡Hoooola Itachi-chaaaan!" – dijo la chica de la coleta levantándose de la cama, y de un brinco abrazando a Itachi, por la puerta, Kisame la veía con cara de _aléjate de el, es mío, zorra_…. La chica se separo de la comadreja y le dio dos besos en la mejilla. – "¿Cómo estais? Veo que también vino el pescado"

- "No soy un pescado T.T"

- "Veníamos a pedirte un favor"

- "¿Quién es ella, Kisame nii-san?"

- "Ella es Deidara".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del capítulo 4, al final no pude escribir lo de las canciones en este capítulo u.u en fin, ya será en el próximo….

Coño, como me jode que no se pasen los capítulos a la página tal cual los escribo, grrrr

Anngi: Ya se ya se, mu corto mu corto XP… yo creo que borracha si la metias, no? XD

Nabiki: Ohh mil gracias por comentar! Nop, la otra vez no me dejaste review, pero ara si me lo dejaste n3n luv ya… si si si actualizare mas seguido de verdad.

RacheFlint: Me alegro que te guste n.n hombre, la mala ostia de Itachi le viene de nacimiento.

Kao-chan: Si, ya se que fue muy corto, leñe! XDD gracias por volver a comentar, nunca me fallas, luv ya! Me alegro que te guste n.n


	5. Lentejas

**Capítulo 5 – Lentejas**

Notas del autor: Uf, ya vamos por el capitulo 5, joder, no tengo ni idea de cuanto va a durar el fic, no quiero que dure mucho, así que haré un par de aventuras mas y ya, estoy pensando ya en como hacer el desenlace… mientras tanto¿De cuántos capítulos queréis que sea el fic? Es que además, tampoco es que se me ocurran muchas comidas mas…U

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmmm así que queréis que haga de canguro con la hermana pequeña del pescado para que vosotros podáis ir a la fiesta de Akatsuki, y de hacerlo no iría yo…"

"Que no soy un pescado, leñe"

"Lo mismo es, hmmm no tengo muchas ganas de ir tampoco a la fiesta, la verdad ya tuve bastante la vez pasada con un strip tease de Orochimaru, creo que no quiero ver otro…."

"Entonces ve a nuestra casa a las 7, un poco antes"

"Hey, que aun no he aceptado¡A cambio quiero pelas, a Gaara o un beso de Itachi!"

"Temari¿cuánto nos cobras por tu hermano?"

"Mi hermano no esta en venta, aunque os lo podría cambiar por Shikamaru"

"Denegado¿Dónde quieres el beso, Deidara?"

"Ita-chan¡Serás maldito!"

-"Hey¡que me conformo si al menos traeis su coleta, eh!"

"Ohh parece que la comadreja se ha aburrido de su pescadito"

"Es broma, no te pienso dar nada a cambio, solamente perdonarte la vida por un dia más¿No te parece suficiente?"

"Jo, que waterpartys que sois"

"Lo dicho, a las 7 en nuestra casa"

Y así, se retiraron a su casa. Al llegar, Itachi sacó a pasear a Sasuke, y al regresar la comida ya estaba hecha, aunque la hora ya hubiese pasado se pusieron a comer. Pero de repente, alguien abrió la puerta de una patada….

"TUUUU!"

"….U"

"TE MATARÉ TE MATARÉE! SII CON TODOS ESTOS JUSUS (si, jusus XD) TE VIA MATAAAAR!"

"Sasuke, sal de mi casa…." – El perro mira a Itachi, baja la cabeza y sale por la puerta. – "No, tu no, él" – señalado al individuo no deseado que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

"Ay o sea, que tu perro se llama igual que yo¿Tanto me extrañas?"

"Kisame nii-san… ¿quién es este chico?"

"Es el hermano menor de Ita-chan, Kisa, un estúpido escandaloso que le encanta destrozar casas ajenas, tu no le hagas mucho caso y no pasará nada…"

"OHHH o sea que ES CIERTO! No me lo puedo creer"

"¿El qué¿Qué soy gay? Creí que ya lo sabias"

"No, eso no"

"¿Zoofilico?"

"Kisame nii-san¿qué es '_zoofilico_'?"

"…. Por favor, Ita-chan¿quieres dejar de usar ese diálogo delante de la niña?" – dijo el hombre azul tapándole los oídos a Kisa.

"bah… que quieres, Sasuke" – el perro se acerca a Itachi con un plato de comida en la boca moviendo la cola…. –"Le preguntaba a mi hermano, no a ti, Sasuke" – el perro baja la cabeza, coge su plato y se va con la cabeza baja… de repente, el perro escupe una bola de pelo del color del pelo de Hana…

"LO SABIA! ITA-CHAN¡TU PERRO SE COMIÓ A MI GATA!"

"Si si, Sasuke¡castigado!"

"Oye tu no me das órdenes"

"No te lo decía a ti imbécil, se lo decía a mi perro…. Bueno tu, que querías¿qué no vez que tenemos ya muchos problemas en casa para que vengas tu también?"

"Por ahí dicen las malas lenguas que vosotros teníais una hija, yo no me la creía, creía que eras un chico, ahora te puedo llamar 'nee-san'…"

"Otro… SOY UN HOMBRE!"

"¿Entonces cómo le hicisteis? No creo que Kisame sea una mujer"

"No, créeme que no lo soy :D"

"No es nuestra hija, es la hermana menor de Kisame"

"¿Y los ojos?"

"Mi madre tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos rojos"

"Ostis, pos a lo mejor era nuestra tía que se fue a vivir a la villa de la niebla… al final, sigues haciendo _Uchihacesto_ y no con migo…"

"Que dices estúpido, entonces Kisame y yo seríamos… pri… mos…"

"…..ehem, no, mi madre no era una Uchiha, os lo puedo asegurar…."

"… menos mal…¿Eso es todo lo que querías? Vete ya anda, que en nada nos tenemos que ir"

Itachi no espero a la respuesta de su hermano, lo cogió del cuello de su camiseta, y le dio una patada en el culo que lo mando muy muy lejos….

"Sasuke ha sido vencido otra veeeeeeez!" - Haciendo que cuando no se viera nada mas que un brillo, sonara '_plin!_'

Sonaron las 7, y Deidara llegó, el hombre azul y la comadreja le explicaron un par de instrucciones (no mates a la niña, cuando regresemos queremos ver a una niña azul entera con todas sus articulaciones en su sitio, y la misma niña azul que dejamos, no se vende, ni se alquila, no se come….), una vez ya arreglados (el que siempre tarda miles de años es Itachi) se despidieron de las chicas y se retiraron a la fiesta.

Al parecer, a Deidara le gustaba la idea de cuidar de una 'niña' pequeña como si fuese su hermana (miedo, sentid miedo)…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y aquí, señoras y señoras, acaba el capítulo 5…

¡Al fin! En el próximo capítulo (intentad adivinar el nombre del siguiente) la comadreja y el hombre tiburón irán a la fiesta verano-otoño de los Akatsukis, mientras tanto, Deidara 'cuidará' de Kisa…. La curiosa Kisa que pregunta tantas y santísimas cosas…. Kukuku que ganas tengo de escribirlo….

Mientras escribí este capítulo, me estaban alisando el pelo (tengo kilos y kilos de pelo, ya llevamos como 2 horas y no hemos acabado ni la mitad) al mismo tiempo que los 2 gatos de mi prima estaban en 'plan' (ya sabéis cual, ehem, el teto XD) lo curioso es que se supone que son dos machos… o al menos eso me habían dicho…

Temari-shikamaru: wo wo una fan del ShikaTema! me alegra que te guste mi fan fic, y si, ole Temari, ole Deidara.

Cleo-uchiha: lo siento nñU no soy muy fan de Sasuke... lo puse un poco patetico en este capítulo... pero digamos que estaba drogado o algo y ya volverá a la normalidad nnUUUU

Tsunade-sama: Una senin leyendo mi fic! wo, que honor... ¡Lo siento! tampoco es que sea muy fan de Deidara (hechale la culpa a todos esos fics ItaDei, no a mi)... pero aun asi, tengo planeado algo para ella muy molón, menos rosa y menos yoli, aunque sinceramente si Deidara existiera creo que sería asi... y Temari tambien.

Hay que recordar que es un fic de humor, no tan yaoi al fin y al cabo u.u


	6. Froot Loops y Cerveza

**Capitulo 6 – Froot Loops con Cerveza**

Notas del autor: se, nunca probéis los Froot Loops con cerveza… saben a… asco XD… He de quejarme con vosotros, chicos, ninguno me habéis contestado a la pregunta que os hice.

¿DE CUANTOS CAPITULOS QUEREIS QUE SEA EL FIC?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- "¿Piensas repetir la escenita del año pasado, Ita-chan?"

- "¿Qué escenita? Yo no recuerdo ninguna escenita…"

- "… deja te refresco la memoria…" – Kisame se acerca a Itachi, y le susurra al oido una melodía que dice.. – "You're soo sexyy sex sex sexyyy…. I need your love i need your exitation…"

- "…." – en un segundo, miles de imágenes se vinieron a la cabeza de Itachi… imágenes que hubiera preferido no recordar… esa noche loca con Orochimaru… del verano pasado…

FLASH BACK

- "WEEEeeEEE Itachii UUUuuu oe oe oe quitatelo todo!" – decía una chica rubia, con un cubata en la mano, y con ojos de malas intenciones…

- "¡¡ITACHI-SAN BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!" 

- "Yooo soy el puto amo del planetaaaaaaaaaa! Muajajajajajaaaa"

Itachi estaba en una jaula alta, con Orochimaru (este tal y como lo trajo dios al mundo, con su cosilla al aire, rabu rabu) bailando (o mas bien restregándose) al ritmo de la canción antes mencionada. 

Todos los akatsukis e invitados estaban atentos a aquel show, por parte de Haku, Temari, Tayuya y Deidara (no preguntéis como llegaron ahí, porque no lo sé) esperando al momento ansiado a que Itachi estuviera a tal punto de embriaguez para quitarse lo que tenia encima (que tampoco era mucho...), Kisame solo estaba atento con miedo de que revelase su 'gran talento' al mundo… por parte de los demás, solo observaban el nivel de destrucción de la imagen de Itachi…. Nadie le prestaba atención a Orochimaru salvo Kabuto, que prácticamente se ahogaba en babas, hemorragia nasal, y muchos otros fluidos corporales más.

- "PAJARITOS A VOLAaaAAr cuanDOOO acaban de nacer SUU colita a REMOBERR! Piu piu piu piuuuuuuu" – cantaba Itachi revoloteando los bracitos…

- "A ELLA LE GUTTA LA GAZOLIIINAAA" – le seguía Orochimaru

- "DAME MA GAZOLIIINAAA!" – continuando Itachi, mientras movía uno de esos tubitos fluorescentes de las discos, a la vez que Orochimaru le daba palmaditas en su trasero… Kisame se quedaba con cara de 'WHAT THE FUCK!'

- "ITACHI BAJA DE AHÍ YA!"

- "Venga Kisame, no seas waterpartyes"

- "¡QUITATELO TODO YA HOMBRE NO NOS TENGAS EN ASCUAS!"

- "Haku… relax hombre… "– le dijo Zabuza a Haku poniéndole una mano en su hombro…

- "Go-gomen nasai Zabuza-san…."

Itachi, se detuvo en seco... pidió silencio al público… tomo un respiro… y dijo:

- "Y iooooo kiedo deziii una cozaaa… que Kizame… e miooo… y io me do tidoo.. todah lah nochehehehe…"

- "……." - silencio en la sala… si cuando hay silencio es porque pasó un ángel… ahora pasó la corte celestial entera.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- "… alguien le metió algo a mi bebida…"

- "Ya, claro Itachi… ¿No recuerdas que pasó después? Si fue lo mas divertido ¬¬"

- "No se si me convenga recordarlo…."

FLASH BACK

- "QUE WENO ESTA, VERÁS, QUE WAI, CUANDO KISAME ME LA METE POR EL AUNQUE ME DUELA UN POCO NO PARO DE GRITAAR! " – por favor, cantar esta canción con el ritmo de 'Aserejé'.

- "AY CORAZÓN, ESTO ES - MAS WAI, CUANDO A MIS NIÑOS LE METO LA LENGUA HASTA LA TRÁQUEA Y GENERALMENTE TAMBIÉN ES LAMIENDO SU LINDO GENITAL" – le respondió Orochimaru.

- "ANANANA NANANA NANA NANA NA, ANANANA NANANA NAU NAU!"

- "Ese Itachiiii uuuuuuuuuhhh!"

- "Quitatelo todo!"

- "Yo quiero a Shikamaru u.u"

- "NO SE TE OCURRA ITACHI, BAJA YA!"

Itachi cogió sus pantalones cortos ajustados… cada brazo en el lado opuesto… y con una cara de borracho perdido…rompio sus pantalones en dos, dejando su 'gran talento' al aire…

- "….."

- "….."

- "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UN 10 LE DOY UN 10 UN 10 ES POCO! ESO DEBE DE MEDIR 25 COMO MINIMO!" – decían entre las féminas (bueno, una que otra ecepción hay) del público, el escándalo se creo, babas, risitas, hemorragias nasales, entremezclados con los fluidos corporales de Kabuto, no era muy buena combinación….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- "Tampoco estuvo tan mal Ita-chan"

- "hm" – en el fondo, se siente orgulloso….

- - -

- "Y así es como tu hermano e Itachi salieron del armario, ¿quieres ver el video otra vez?"

- "…. Tía Deidara... "– así le obliga a llamarle – "Yo así no recuerdo el cuento de los 3 cerditos…."

- "…. Ni yo, pero este es mas divertido, y con vide incluido, ¿quieres ver otro?"

- - -

- "Al menos no fue como la de año nuevo…." 

- "Calla Kisame, no quiero ni recordarlo"

- "Nunca le perdonaré a Deidara lo que hiso…"

- - -

- "Y bueno Kisa, ¿Qué otro video quieres ver? El de año nuevo fue muy divertido, si si que lo fue X3"

- "¿Qué pasó en año nuevo?"

- - -

- "Buaj…. Nos pilló en servicio"

- "Te dije que no era buena idea hacerlo ahí"

- - -

VIDEO ON

Se ve a Deidara ajustando la cámara….

- "Listo, ¿Me ves mejor, Sasori? Bien… BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA DE AÑO NUEVO DE AKATSUKI, donde las chicas y los ukes llevamos tangas rojas debajo de nuestra sexy ropa para esa noche especial…"

- "Pero tú que vas a tener noche especial bollera de mierda, si eres más pesada que una vaca en brazos"

- "Calla rastudo, ¿Recordáis el anterior gran acontecimiento de los Akatsukis? ¡Exacto! Itachi y Kisame salieron del armario en la fiesta de verano-otoño! Estaré atenta a 'posibles' encuentros íntimos entre estos dos…."

- "¿Vez como eres de pesada?"

- "Cállate y sígueme, escucho ruidos raros en el servicio…"

- - -

- "Tia Deidara, ¿qué es un 'tanga'?"

- "¿Un Tanga? Hmm…" – Deidara abre un cajón de Itachi como si fuese suyo, y saca un tanga rojo de Itachi… lo huele y luego se lo muestra a Kisa – "Esto es un tanga… es como las braguitas, pero mas sexy"

- "¿Qué es Uke, tia Deidara?"

- "Jujuju, tu tranquila que podrás ver qué es un uke más adelante…"

- - -

- "En fin, ya llegamos" – Kisame extiende su brazo… lo detiene, pero enseguida toca la puerta, esperando que alguien les abriera….

La puerta se abrió, efectivamente…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y aquí acaba el capítulo 6 de Kisame nii-san, si me preguntan, mi favorito hasta ahora XD

Temari-Shikamaru: Ok ok, prometo no pasarme más de la cuenta con Sasuke, admito que en el último capítulo lo puse como si tuviera un derrame cerebral o algo XD gracias por seguir leyéndome!

Guety: Ñej, no es tan soso, sólo es reservado :3 pero me alegro que te guste mi fic a pesar de no gustarte Itachi… Siii yo también soy fan del ShikaTema, lo pondré de vez en cuando X3 gracias por comentar!

Tsunade-sama: shii, escribo capítulos como de 3 a 4 páginas en Word, son corticos, pero me gustan así…. A Deidara a partir de ahora la pondré mas, aunque su esencia yoli no desaparecerá del todo, que de ahí puedo sacar base de muchas coñas XD gracias por seguir leyéndome :3 luv yu!

Kao-chan: lo dicho, tu siempre me comentas, te keroooo! X3 , me alegro que te gustase lo del perro Sasuke, eso es algo con mucho potencial para sacarle coñas fáciles, mil gracias por comentarme siempre!

ZLaSMTALIUm: Deseo cumplido, Orochimaru en pelotas XD me alegro que al final te haya gustado mi fic :3 el KisaIta es mi pareja favorita de Naruto y me molestaba que no hubiesen historias de ellos en español, así que decidí escribir una yo para un público más amplio incluso para la gente que no le guste esta pareja, y fomentar el KisaIta por el mundo! Muajajajjajaaa!... ejem ejem, gracias por comentar!

¡No os olvidéis de responder a mi pregunta! Y para todo aquel que quiera ver mis dibujos KisaIta, mi DeviantArt es mi webpage que la podéis sacar de mi información de usuario, ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Carne Cruda con Limón

**Capítulo 7 – Carne Cruda con Limón**

Notas del Autor: Coño, a mi me gusta con salsa de ajo no con limón XD en fin, titulo by Zerohuey, porque ya no se me ocurren muchos más, y poco a poco iré poniendo los nombres de las comidas más raras que me ofrezcáis.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dan ideas o me prestan su inspiración; _Noeru_, _Nat-Dohma_ y _Shifty_ (con su fetichismo de las 'vacas' lol XD) _Yutaru_, _Yonder Beyonder_, _Dejiko, Goettia_… y muchos mas que sencillamente no alcanzan aquí (mentira, lo que pasa es que tengo memoria de pez, por algo soy Kisame también XP), ¡Mil Gracias!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Video On

- "Cht calla que escucho unos ruidos sospechosos en el baño… en el baño… en el baño… en el baño… ño …. ño… ño… "

Video Off

- "Oh mierda, se ha rallado…." – se decía a si mismo Deidara, que estaba buscando entre su mochila el limpia CDs… - "Dónde deje esas cositaaaaas…. "

- "o.o pero yo sólo quería un cuento…"

- "No, ¡No puedes ir por la vida con esa mentalidad tan ñoña y tan inocente! ¡Yo con tu edad ya f-llaba!" – (Ojo, tiene un trauma la pobre XD) – "Y uno tiene que ir de listo por la vida, y es que tu eres tan… mona que dan ganas de pervertirte…."

- "Ah… T.T"

- - -

Mientras, Kisame e Itachi estaban en la puerta de la entrada (ultra secretísimamente localizada XD) esperando a que les abriesen. Después de tocar la puerta, una persona que se supone que no debería de estar ahí, se las abrió…

- "… mierda"

- "… ¿Pero tú qué coño haces aquí?"

En frente suya, Orochimaru vestido con un traje de peluche de serpiente…

- "Lo siento chicos, pero este año esta fiesta será de disfraces, lo cambiamos a última hora para joderos a todos (kukuku) así que sin disfraz no entráis, chao!" – es cerró la puerta en su cara…

- "Gilipoyas…"

- "Bueno Ita-chan… ¿Qué crees que deberíamos de hacer? … no estarás pensando en…"

- "Si Kisame, tendremos que usar 'eso'…"

- "Madre mía madre mía…. ¿No crees que lo mejor sería regresar a casa y punto?"

- "Ni de coña… le he tenido que pedir un favor a esa rubia de bote para esto, ahora tiene que valer la pena…"

- "Esta bien… pero le llamas tu…"

- "Tsk…"

Itachi cogió su móvil de dentro de su abrigo, era rosa de peluche con muchas pegatinas de mini fotos y colgantes muy gal.

- "…. Este es el móvil de Deidara…"

- "¿Cómo has podido confundirlo? ¬ ¬"

- "Cht, calla, mira, tiene un mensaje"

' Tiene 3 mensajes en su buzón de voz, para oírlos, marque al - - - '

- "¿Vas a marcar?"

- "Poj claro hombre, eso ni se pregunta… " – ya marcando…Kisame e Itachi se acercaron a la bocina del móvil para escuchar los dos…

_'Tiene 3 mensajes nuevos, para acceder a ellos, diga la contraseña de voz…'_

-_"Capaz que es mi nombre…."_- pensó Itachi.. - "Itachi Uchiha"

'Accediendo a los mensajes…"

- "Yo es me mato a Deidara…"

_"Mensaje número 1, ayer a las 16 horas 40 minutos…:_

DON PEPE, DON JOSE, SI ERES HOMBRE, VEN Y DISFRUTA DE NUESTROS SERVICIOS, SI ERES CHICA, INFÓRMATE DE CÓMO PUEDES TRABAJAR AQUÍ, OPCIONES DE TRABAJO…

- "Siguiente…"

_'Mensaje número 2, recibido ayer a las 23 horas 20 minutos….:_

7 diaas… 7 dias…. ¡7 DIAS TE DOY PERRA PARA QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI COPIADORA DE VHS! ¡SOY SADAKO, LA HERMANA DE OROCHIMARU, SI NO ME LA DAS TE VIA MATAR! ¿De acuerdo?

_Para volver a oír este mensaje, pulse 1; para borrarlo, pulse 2; para oír el siguiente mensaje, pulse 3._

- "3"

_Mensaje número 3, recibido hoy a las 7 horas, 10 minutos…_

DEIDYYY soy tu madre, ¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas que te hago, no sales de tu casa cuando vamos a visitarte? Ven mas pronto, tu familia te hecha de menos. Recuerda ponerte siempre ropa interior limpia, ya sabes que nuestra familia siempre ha tenido problemas de flujo…'

- "iuj…." – ambos ponen muecas de asco….

'Hasta otra, MUAC MUAC MUAC MUAC MUAC, ¡¡te quiero mucho hijo mío!'

- "….. HIJO!" – Itachi tiró el móvil lejos y ambos se echaron hacia atrás…

- "Ha-habremos oído mal… espero…."

- "No- no tenemos tiempo para distraernos más en estas cosas…. " – cogiendo de nuevo el móvil de Deidara, y marcó el número de su casa…

- - -

Deidara y Kisa cantaban con rulos en la cabeza dando saltos sobre la cama redonda de Itachi y Kisame (bota mucho :3), con la cadena de música de Kisame a todo volumen, en la cama además, estaban los pintauñas de Itachi, y unos cuantos potes más…

- "TENGOOO TENGO LA CAMISA NEGRAAA!"

- "¡Porque negra tengo el almaaa…!"

- "YO POR TI PERDÍ LA CALMA Y CASI PIERDO HASTA MI CAMA…!"

Ring Ring….

Deidara apagó la música y le hizo señas a Kisa de que guardase silencio…Contestó al teléfono y dijo:

- "¿Digaa? Prostíbulos Uchiha, está hablando con Deidara Uchiha, ¿En qué puedo servirle?"

- "¿… 'prostíbulos Uchiha'? ¿Deidara Uchiha?"

- "Ahhhh hola Itachi, ya sabia que eras tu.. era broma.. ehe… jeje… ¿Cómo os la estáis pasando en la fiesta?"

- "Resulta que es de disfraces, y necesitamos que nos prestes 'esos' para poder entrar"

- "Ok! Pero a cambio os echaréis unas fotos con ellos puestos, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora le llamo a Sasori que aún no sale de casa, acabo de hablar con e-"- Ya le había colgado

- - -

- "¿Qué dijo, Ita-chan?"

- "Que Sasori nos los traerá, así que sólo nos queda esperar…"

- - -

- "¿Qué quería Itachi-san, tía Deidara?"

- "Espérame un segundito Kisa, que tengo que hacer una llamada muy importante a un viejo que se cree punk…"

tuuut… tuuuut….

- "¿Diga?"

-"SASORII rastudo de mierda, ¿Aún estas en la casa?"

- "Si p-ta de bote, ¿Por qué?"

- "Verás, resulta que la fiesta es de disfraces de animales de peluche, y ellos dos necesitan 'esos' disfraces, ¿Sabes cuáles son?"

- "Ohh por supuesto que si, cómo olvidarlos… "

- "Nada mas eso si vez a Temari dile que me llame… hablando de hablar, ¿No has visto mi móvil?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquí termina el 7mo capítulo de Kisame nii-san, ñaj, me estoy extendiendo demasiado con esto, tengo que hacer la fiesta YA….

Yutaru Nara: Ooook haré un ShikaTema un día de estos pa ti ¬w¬ que bueno que me comentas, si no lo haces de nuevo, te voy a arrancar esa cabecita perezosa y superdotada que tienes de un mordizco XD (ve mi web cam de mi DA xDD para entender mejor el chiste…) nos vemos! 3

Noeru: No, no me basto con lo de anoche :D ya veremos quién paga, juju….

Temari-Shikamaru: Si, ya se que es un indefinido, tengo miedo de que sea un chico, como pasó con Yashamaru y con Haku, es decir, ¡Ya basta! Ya tenemos muchos indefinidos por ahora y muy pocas chicas…. En fin, solo me queda usar esta confusión a mi favor… ains, si oyeses la voz de Deidara te quedarías a cuadros.. (yo la tengo, asias Nat:3)

Rache-Flint: wo gracias! Si parece que el aserejé ha causado furor, lástima que escribí ese capítulo a las 6 de la mañana sin haber dormido previamente, que si no os ponía la letra entera que la tengo escrita XD gracias x comentar!

Nabiki-chan: creo que usaré el de casuela de pollo…. XDDD

Kao-chan: Nah, yo no tengo hermanos menores XDD si que nadie me pregunta que es uke… snif…. (se siente marginada) XDDD me alegro que te siga gustando y que sigas comentando, luv yuuuu!

MickeyMalote: No tranki, aunque la mala de Noeru (una mala influencia que me pervierte, snif) no le caiga bien Kisa, no seré ala con ella, al fin y al cabo sin ella no habría fic, no crees? Gracias por comentar! Me hace mucha ilu que os guste y que os haga reír! 

Para la gente del Deviantart: si me dejáis reviews, de preferencia dejádmelos en el ToT (si lo haceis en ambos sitios, mejor XD) que me hace ilu tenerlos todos juntitos.

Maaaas cositas, esto va para mucha gente que sé que me lee, pero nunca dejan reviews ¬ ¬ no seáis cerdes y dejadme reviews, no me vale la excusa de 'no se que poner' porque NO CUELA XP ¡animaooos venga hombre!


	8. Casuela de Iguana

**Capítulo 8 – Casuela de iguana**

Notas del autor: Título by Nabiki Chan modificado a mi antojo :3 XD ñej, este capítulo a mi parecer es malo XP juzgad vosotros… es… como un musical… 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Itachi y Kisame se habían ido a la fiesta de Akatsuki, mientras, Deidara enseñaba a Kisa cómo pintarse las uñas, consejos de chicos (úsalos exprímelos sácales la pasta y luego cásate con un viejo con pasta hasta que se muera, después ya podrás elegir al mas wenorro que te plazca y serás rica y con un tío bueno), entonces, cuando iban a pasar a ponerse los rulos en la cabeza y la mascarilla verde, sonó el teléfono de casa:

- "Digamelou?"

- "¿Deidara? Yeeeei soy Temari, el rastudo me dijo que te llamase…"

- "Kyaaah Temari, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta la fiesta? ¿Llevaste a Shikamaru? ¿Ya se ha despelotado Itachi? ¿Cuántas clases de fluidos hay hasta ahora?"

-"Fenomenal; NO SABES DE LO QUE TE ESTAS PERDIENDO; poj claro; no, todavía no; imposible de distinguir"

- "Kyaaaah cuenta cuenta!"

- "Psss mejor espérate a ver el vídeo, que estoy grabando uno, focos, dado que no estás XD es que no te puedes perder esto"

- "¡No puedo esperar para verlo!"

- "Tranquila, mañana llegaré ahí arrastrando a los dueños de esa casa XD que seguramente tendrán demasiada resaca como para mantenerse en pie…"

- "¿Los dos? ¿Kisame también esta bebiendo?"

- "Jajajaja y vaya si está bebiendo, tu mejor espera para ver el vídeo, ¡nos vemos mañana! – cuelga

- - -

Efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente, sonó el timbre, era Temari con ayuda de Shikamaru cargando a estos dos mas sobados imposible, con sus disfraces a medio poner, Itachi tenía una goma de mascar en la cabeza… o mejor dicho unas 10 gomas de mascar en la cabeza, junto con un ecosistema entero entre su maraña de pelo… por parte de Kisame, sólo papel de baño en su zapato.

Temari se pasó como perro por su casa (hablando de perros, ¿dónde está Sasuke?), comieron algo, y se pasaron a la habitación de Kisame e Itachi.. que mas bien que una habitación parecía zona de catástrofe, Shikamaru se sentó en la cama para dormir un rato, y empezó el vídeo….:

- - - VIDEO ON - - -

- "Shikaaa lindo, ¿ya estas grabando?" – se ve a Temari vestida de Jeanne del Team Rocket.

- "Que si coño… no se porqué tuve que venir… qué problemático… me duele la cabeza... ¿Me puedo ir?"

- "No, ¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta de Akatsuki de verano-otoño 2005! Este video es para tiii negra sucia de Deidara, ¡Qué no has venido! Dioooo ¡¡se está escuchando un gran estruendo en la sala de Karaoke! Vayamos a ver qué es… ¡Sígueme James!"

Temari corría pasando por pasillos con calzoncillos colgados en las paredes (la decoración la decoración), primero se toparon con los examinadores vestidos de Fushigi Yuugi, Temari se rió de ellos, ellos pasaron de ella olímpicamente…

- "Dios dios dios diooos! Mirad quién está en el escenario… ¡Son Kabuto, Naruto, Iruka, Haku e Itachi! … ¿qué tienen que ver entre ellos esos entre sí?"

Se veía a Haku vestido de Heidi, con Kabuto vestido de enfermera, Iruka vestido de telettubie, Naruto vestido de madame e Itachi vestido de Timón, del rey de la selva, todos con un micrófono en la mano, y mas borrachos imposible… sosteniendo una pancarta que ponía 'Ukes Revelation'

- "EL PENE DE MI SEEME ES PARTICULAR, SE EMPINA Y SE ALARGA COMO LOS DEMÁS, EMPINAOOS, LUBRICAAARME, EMPINAAAOOS, LUBRICAAARME, A LOS UKES BONITOS NOS GUSTA CHUPAR CON … CHOCOLAAAATE, MOLINIIILLO, CHOCOLAAAATE, MOLINIIILLO, PENETRAR PENETRAR QUE AUN NO ME VAS A MATAR…!" – (el patio de mi casa) 

Ahora, Haku cantó solo…

- "Dicen que soy, que soy un santito, y si lo soy, lo soy de a mentiritas, ¡Desde chiquillo me entrené me entrené para chupársela a el, para chupársela a el!" – Señalando a Zabuza (vestido de Pedro)... que estaba en el otro lado del escenario con Kisame (de Pumba), Sasuke (de la novia de KillBill (con un letrero que tachaba el Bill y ponía 'Itachi')), Kakashi de otro telettubie y Orochimaru…

- "Parece que hay guerra de sexos… bueno, no exactamente... parece que ellos también van a cantar algo…"

- "OOPS, ME HE MEADO AGAIN, TE HE MOJADOO MIENTRAS LA CHUPABAS, OH BABY BABY…" – (Oops I did it again – Britney Spears), 4 minutos de canción desentonada y desvariada…

Mientras, de nuevo los Ukes…

- "Y LLORANDO YA BORRACHO ME PONGO A CANTAR MI CANCIÓN CON LA LETRA DE ALGUN DÍA SEME SERÉE! Y SI PASAN MUCHOS AÑOS Y SEME AUN NO HE SIDO DE SEGURO QUE BORRACHOOO MORIRÉEEE!" – (no me sé el título ni el cantante, la oí mientras iba en el bus XP)

Itachi cogió su micro, y cantó el solo…

- "ES QUE KISAME ES AZUL COMO EL MAAAR AZUUUL! AZUL COMO EL OCÉANO DE NUESTRA PASION, UN MANANTIAL AZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL QUE ME LLENA DE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!" – (azul, Cristián Castro) 5 minutos más tarde, Itachi dio un brinco al otro lado del escenario, (pateando accidentalmente a Sasuke y tirándolo de él).

Kisame cantó:

- "EL MIZUKAGE NO ME HABLA, MI PUEBLO ME EXHILIA, LA ENVIDIA LES CORROE, MI VIDA LES AGOBIAA! PORQUÉ SERAAA SI TENGO TANTA MARCHA, YO SOY KISAAME Y NO TENGOO DUEÑOOO…. SEEER AKATSUKI ES LO QUE YOOO DECIDO PARA MIII PARA MI FUTURO Y MAAAAS... "– ahora, con Itachi también – "A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA SI VIOLO A ITACHI, A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SI ME LO TIRO, YO SOY AZUUL Y ASI SEGUIRÉ, NUNCA CAMBIARÉEE!" – (no hace falta que diga qué canción es, ¿verdad?)

- "A QUIEN LE IMPORTA, SI VIOLÉ A MI HERMANO, A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SI USO RIMMEL, YO SOY MUY GAY, Y ASÍ SEGUIRÉ, NUNCA CAMBIAREEE!"

Kabuto toma el mando…

- "SERPIENTE MÍA, ¿CUÁNDO SERÁS MIA? SI ME VIOLASES MUCHO TE CORRERIIAAAAASSS!" – a Kabuto no le dio tiempo de terminar su canción, un ladrillo le cayó en la cabeza y no sabemos de donde salió…

Sasuke resurge de las profundidades, esta vez se sube al escenario de los Ukes (no soporta compartir fama y gloria con su hermano, coger a Naruto de las manos, y canta mirándole…

- "TU ERES GOLOSA GOLOSA Y GLOTONA TU ERES GOLOSA GOLOSA Y GLOTONA…"

- "YO NO SOY ESA MUJEEER QUE NO SALE DE CASA QUE…. EH… como seguía Sasuke-kun .."

- "Yo que sé…."

- "NUNCA ME VERÁS LLORAR AUNQUE SEA TU DESEO…!" – Haku le continuó la canción… - "Hey chicos… bss bsss bsss bs bs bsss bs bss " – susurros a los demás Ukes…

"Okay… una… dos…"

- "PAPI PAPI, PAPI CHULO, PAPI PAPI PAPI VEN A MI VEN A MI, SUAVEMENTE VOY, MOVIENDO SLOW, HACIENDO EL FLOW, ARRIBA ARRIBA ARRIBA OTRA VEZ!" – los semes, como si fuesen gatos tras una gata en celo, se pasaron al territorio ajeno siguiéndoles la canción, y rato después como por arte de magia, todos cantaron al unísono…

- "VUELA VUELAAAA NO TE HAAACE FALTA EQUIPAJEEE VUELVA VUELAAA….!"

- "… me gustaría saber quién es el que pone la música…" – dijo Temari hacia la cámara, enseguida, Shikamaru enfocó hacia la zona del DJ, y vió al chico del sonido d elos cuatro brazos, vestido de power ranger, con el resto de sus compañeros, cambiaron la música, les cortaron el micro a los equipos unificados, y cantaron ellos…

- "Y N C A!" - ….

- "De acuerdo, ya lo he visto todo…"

- "Temari, voltea hacia alli…." – se ve a Sasori y a Baki vestidos de Sailor Sasori y Sailor Baki….

- "…. Vale, ahora sí lo he visto todo…."

- "Eh! Tu Temari!" – le dijo el/la Sailor rastudo – "La bollera dijo que le llamases…."

- "De acuerdo, le llamaré, ¿al numero de Itachi, no?"

- - - VIDEO OFF - - -

- ".. ¿así que me identificaste automáticamente como la bollera?"

- "Enga traaanqui, eres la única a la que la Sailor llama así…"

- "Hey… chicas" – Dijo Shikamaru incorporándose – "¿No os parece raro que todos los akatsukis sean así… muy… 'raritos'?"

- "Ja, tu que te crees, tanta capa es para algo…."

- "Kisame… ¿Cómo llegamos a casa?"

- "Calla Itachi.. me duele la cabeza…"

- "Jajaja, qué gracia… hay que colgar esto en Internet antes de que esos dos tengan conciencia suficiente como para acribillarnos"

- "Haii Deidara, hey.. ¿qué le pasa a la niña, no se, está como en trance…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquí termina el capi 8, ñej, no me gusta mucho sinceramente….

Yutaru Nara: Ya has visto la mitad de la fiestuki, calla y deja review

Nabiki: asias! XP a mi me gusta casuela de pollo o.o

SakuKitsune: no le he puesto ni de tio ni de tia Deidara XP ya se verá k hago con el/ella XD

MickeyMalote: pues de la gnete ke me deja reviews o de amigos mios, si quieres propon uno tu tambien! (por favor! XD)

Kao-chan: bueno, Deidara no se sabe que es actualmente en el manga… hay una especie de confusión y la estoy usando a mi favor…. Kukukuku

ZeroHuey: deseo cumplido me alegro que te guste mi fic.

…Disney nunca volverá a ser lo mismo…


	9. Chicle de Fresa

**- Capitulo 9 : Chicle de Fresa**

Notas del Autor: seh, llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento mucho pero con mi mudanza, exámenes, análisis, etcétera no he tenido tiempo ni de cagar (bueno quizá un poco), pero en fin, aquí esta el noveno capítulo de esta historia gilipoyezca.

Aprovecho para comentaros dos nuevos proyectos (o al menos eso espero) de fics: Sasori Master (Yaoi lemon SasoDei) y Agentes Bocky (personajes varios de Naruto, AU, muchas parejas, y crossover).

Además, me gustaría comentar que mi señora madre me ha dejado un review en el último capítulo XD un beso ma!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- "ME LA / LO CARGO, JURO POR MIS MUERTOS QUE ME LA / LO CARGO!"

- "Tranquilo Itachi, ¿seguro que ha sido el / ella...?

- "Coño, ¿quien más habría lamido todos mis calzoncillos y dejado la casa hecha un asco en 5 minutos?" – dijo la comadreja, mientras recogía sus tangas esparcidas por toda la habitación... – "Joder, esta era de bershka y era carísima..."

De hecho, no solo sus tangas super chipiri wai pijas eran lo único que estaba por los suelos... todo tipo de fluidos, bebidas extrañas, polvos blancos, ketchup, papel higiénico, y mas restos extraños no-identificados por el ser humano todavía...

- "... hemos estado 3 horas tumbados en el sofá con resaca, y sigo sin conseguir acordarme de la mitad de las cosas"

- "Hombre no te quejes, tu al menos tienes ropa, yo no se cómo es que tengo una falda que no es mía y no tengo camiseta... de cualquier forma, cuando me duche, me maquille, me peine, me haga la manicura y esté listo para salir a la calle con un mínimo de decencia, iré con esa bollera de bote y le diré un par de cosas... y ya que estamos, le quitaré la camiseta.."

- "¬¬ lo que pasa es que eres un cotilla y quieres saber qué es... además, tenemos que ir a por Kisa a su casa... siéntete afortunado, y encima hoy es el partido chivas contra atlas u.u y quiero verlo con Sasori... porque a ti no te gusta el fut-bol..."

- "Genial, entonces hoy al fin sabremos qué es Deidara!"

- "Itachi... ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el pelo...?"

- "... esto..."

- "Parece... parece... ¡¡¡CHICLE DE FRESA!"

- "¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE!"

- - -

- "Jajaja, ¡¡qué noche más divertida, seh!"

- "Di que si Deidara, hay que repetirla un diaaa compaeeee"

- "Pero dio, oi que meeeendaaaz compaeee"

- "Y encima el chaval ese ma quitao los dineroooo" – (Traducción: _Y encima el chaval ese me ha quitado los dineros_)

- "¿Qué ta robao loh dinero? Pero que iiiiceeee si a ese le dan muuuushooo.." – (Traducción: _¿Qué te ha robado los dineros? Pero que dices, si a ese le dan mucho_)

- "Ya veee compaeeee que putada"

- "Ehm... tía Deidara..." – Dijo Kisa tirando del abrigo de Deidara...

- "¿Qué sucede Kisa? Seh, hoy vienes muy callada"

- "es que... no entiendo de qué hablan..."

- "ayy que moooooooona! Seh, es que verás, ese es un sub-idioma diferente que tu no conoces, y que tienes que aprender por tu propio bien..."

- "¿Por mi propio bien?"

- "Seh, se llama idioma 'yoli' (NdKik_: Yoli es una especie de sinónimo de naco femenino en España_), luego te daremos clases prácticas"

- "... pero yo no quiero..."

- - -

Las horas pasaron, y los dos Akatsukis no sabían que hacer para remover el chicle... así que hicieron varias consultas a amigos / enemigos / perfectos desconocidos para pedirles consejo

_ "Coged un hielo y dejadlo sobre la zona afectada durante 15 minutos, cuando esté congelado será más fácil de remover..."_ – Dijo Haku.

Dicho y hecho, eso hicieron los Akatsukis, sin ningún resultado más que un ligero dolor de cabeza en Itachi.

_ "Si cogéis mantequilla de maní y la untáis sobre el chicle, se removerá con facilidad..."_ – Les sugirió Iruka entre gemidos (¿?)...

De nuevo, los Akatsukis intentaron remover el chicle, aunque sólo consiguieron que la cabeza de Itachi estuviese fría, untada y además con un delicioso sabor a maní.

_ "Yo creo que el alcohol funcionaría..."_ – fue la sugerencia de Hinata.

Como no tenían alcohol de botica mas que un poco de vino, pensaron que la acetona (quitaesmalte) funcionaría de igual forma... aunque ahora la cabeza de itachi estaba fría, untada, con un delicioso sabor a maní y encima un poco decolorado.

_ "El aceite hará que se deslice"_ – la sugerencia de Shino.

También lo intentaron, y ahora Itachi tenía la cabeza fría, untada, con un delicioso sabor a maní, un poco decolorada y encima aceitosa.

_ "Ponte guano (mierda de murciélago que sirve para blanquear los dientes) y déjame en paz estúpido"_ – les dijo Gaara antes de colgar el teléfono.

La comadreja y el tiburón no se dieron cuenta de que eso era un comentario sarcástico y lo hicieron, pero ahora Itachi tenía la cabeza fría, untada, con un delicioso sabor a maní, un poco decolorada, aceitosa y con una mierda encima.  
_  
- "¿Te has pegado un chicle en el pelo? Prueba con suavizante de ropa a ver qué tal te va... suerte"_ – les dijo Kabuto.

Y como ya peor no podía estar, lo intentaron. Ahora Itachi tenía la cabeza fría, untada, con un delicioso sabor a maní, un poco decolorada, aceitosa, con una mierda encima y con olor a Don Limpio.

- "Itachi... creo que vamos a tener que cortarlo..."

- "no... tiene que haber otra salida... ¡¡esto no puede terminar así, Kisame!... Han sido tantos años juntos... yo y mi pelo... no podría... no podría vivir sin él..."

- "Lo siento Itachi... hemos hecho todo lo posible para salvarle... pero es demasiado tarde..."

- - -

Mientras tanto, Temari y Deidara celebraban su victoria viendo el vídeo una y otra y otra vez... Sasori y Shikamaru tomaban cerveza mientras veían a las dos yolis partirse el culo como degeneradas... y a su lado, la pequeña Kisa, ignorada por el resto del mundo, se sentaba en una esquina oscura mientras nevaba sobre su cabeza (no sabemos como)... lo que nadie sabía, es que mientras ella esperaba que alguien la rescatase, su mente estaría sufriendo varios cambios en consecuencia...

- - - - - - - - - - REVIEWS - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ericachan: Muchas gracias, y lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, prometo actualizar más seguido y espero que me sigas leyendo, las borracheras al podeeer! cervezaaaaaa...

Akatsuki-Itachi: ostia! Itachi-san! Itachi-san me esta posteando! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que me sigas comentando a pesar de esta "breve" pausa que he hecho XD un saludo!

YutaruNara: Cerda, hace tiempo que no hablamos ;O;

Goettia: ¬¬ malditos ukes, ojala y os atemos a todos un día y os violemos hasta mataros del cansancio, un beso! XD

Nabiki: Es que Kisame es azuul como el maaar azul! XDDDD me alegro que te gustase, me la han cantado ya en vivo y en directo un par de veces desde que escribi ese capi... un beso!

Tsunade-sama: Coño, es que disney manda webos para imaginar lemon, dirán que no, pero sí XD gracias por comentar de nuevo! Luuuv

MickeyMalote: a Kisa? Bueno, sufrirá un par de trastornos cerebrales irreversibles y tal... pero nada grave hombre, no te preocupes XDDDD gracias por comentar!

Guety: Pollo a la coca-cola? Eso me da ideas, hum hum XDDD dios, que asco de cosas comes jamia, oo miedo... y si te soy sincera, si yo tuviese a Deidara como canguro, me tiraría del balcón XDDD chaz gracias por comentar

KopiiZelas: Otro que le gusta lo de Kisame XDDD si queréis podéis uniros al karaoke en vivo cosplayer de Akatsuki XD cantaremos todos estos éxitos y más, y pediremos limosna por la calle 8D un beso

Anngi: Créeme que yo tampoco soy muy fan del reaggeton XD

Zerohuey: Gracias por comentar, espero que sigas leyéndome a pesar de la demora ;O;

Noeru: si, de sueños se vive, uke 8D

Mina Harker: jo, lo siento por tardar tanto XD esta vez prometo avisarte si te encuentro XD y si, haré lo de Itachi... kukukuku

pilita-sakura: TT de verdad LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! He tardado mucho en actualizar esta vez, pero juro que no volverá a pasar! Espero que me sigas leyendo a pesar de la demora, nos vemos!

ùchiko chan: Chas gracias por comentar y por los halagos, espero poder actualizar mas seguido, sigue leyéndome!  
  
TemariSan: Anda que no mas dejado reviews hija XD perdóname por tardar tanto, no volverá a suceder ;O;

Yurai: Ok ok, la song de Orochimaru jamás se borrará de mi base de datos XD


End file.
